


Glimpses in Time

by Devisaur



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisaur/pseuds/Devisaur
Summary: Non-linear drabbles regarding the relationship between Amaya/Janai.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Glimpses in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of thoughts and feelings regarding these two characters. I'll be marking the series complete since it work stands on it own. These are all unbeta'd so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> I've been unsure how to approach the mixture of signing and speaking. This is how I approached it.
> 
> [ Text ] - signing is occurring  
> " Text " - speaking is occurring  
> [" Text"] - signing and speaking is occurring. 
> 
> And it should generally always be assumed Kazi and Gren are speaking and signing.

Light flickers across the room from the waning candle in the corner. Amaya leans back against the wooden dresser signing furiously. 

[You changed our plans? I took Vyla's patrol to the breach so he could spend time with his grandchildren. I'm not available next week. I don't understand why you wouldn't ask me before changing our plans.]

The light illuminates the right side of Janai's face: hollow, tired and unfocused.

[Ok.] 

Amaya stares. Anger bubbles beneath the surface mixing with a hint of confusion. 'Ok'? What the fuck does that mean. A faint vibration makes its way along the floor, a sun guard most likely. A knock follows soon after based on how Janai turns towards the door. The conversation occurs from behind the door. Janai's lips mouth “I’ll be right there.”. 

With a quick look back Janai signs [I’m sorry] and makes her way to the door never looking back. Amaya feels anger rise. Being disrespected and ignored is not a new concept. Prisoners would look away, those who disliked her decisions would walk away during a discussion knowing there was no recourse but to grab them. Yet, this is Janai, a kind patient strong-willed sun elf who loves her. She toils over the argument inspecting it from each and every angle. The confusion persists, coiling around her sternum it lingers through patrols and drills. As each day passes it grips tighter, self doubt sinking in between her ribs. After the seventh day its apparent Janai is avoiding her. Being the Sun Queen means their schedules were often mismatched but this echoes of something different. Over the past week Janai has been home once maybe twice and each time she collapses into their bed exhausted.

After another two days Amaya corners Kazi in an alcove inside of the officer barracks.

[Hello.] Kazi signs with a bit of hesitancy. 

[You coordinate part of Janai's schedule where has she been the last few nights. I checked with the palace guards they say her formal meetings were finished early this week.]

[I, uhm---] They adjust their glasses.

[Please.] The sign is shaky and desperate. Kazi sighs.

[With me, she's been requisitioning every free hour I have to learn more Katolis sign language. Her studies had lapsed the past few months once she ascended to the throne.]

[How lapsed?]

[She has rudimentary knowledge. I've been walking her through more complex signs and she wanted to work on being able to comprehend at a faster pace."]

Amaya leans back. Oh. 

[Thank you.]

Kazi bows and returns to the main chamber.

It takes an hour to track down Gren and very little discussion for him to agree to come by later this evening. All that remains is to convince the palace coordinate to wrap up the Queen's duties a little early. Thankfully over the last few months of funneling jelly tarts to the old elf has made him rather bendable when it comes to request regarding Janai. With the promise of a pack of jelly tarts on the next trip to Katolis he readily agrees.

\--

As dusk begins to settle on Lux Aurea, Amaya dress down into her Katolis branded under-tunic and breeches. Early in the ambassador deployment Amaya threw them out but somehow they ended up back in the dresser drawer the very next day. It took awhile for her girlfriend to admit the uniform was nostalgic and rather arousing. 

The door opens, Janai steps in pausing for a moment . Immediately, Amaya walks over and intertwines their hands. With telegraphed movements she leans up pressing chapped lips against wet warm ones. It feels like coming home, but there is a conversation to be had. Stepping back, she pulls Janai over to the pristinely made bed. Next to the bed, a small nightstand stacked with books regarding the history of Lux Aurea, along with paper and a pencil. Gently, she hands the paper to Janai, words already written on it. 

_Why didn't you tell me you couldn't understand what I was signing last week?_

Janai goes stiff, a flush of embarrassment streaks across her features and eyes dart to the closed door, comforter, and then finally back on the paper. Amaya grabs the pencil and begins to write.

_It's okay. I'm not angry. I talked to Kazi, I know your new position is taking your time and lessons are difficult to attend. It's why we have Kazi and Gren to help out for the in-between._

Janai signs at shaky, each start followed by a motion to restart. The lack of sleep has taken its toll. A small knock occurs before the door pushes open and Gren stands on the threshold. 

“Hi. Amaya said I was going to be needed.” 

“Yes. It appears my understanding of Katolis sign language is lacking." Janai quietly admits.

"Kazi says it's getting better everyday." 

"That maybe so but it's rather unfair of me to request their free time so often. I believe I've caused a few dates to be cancelled." 

Amaya raises an eyebrow. 

[What?] 

[“We can discuss that later."] Gren gives a sheepish smile. ["I'm ready when you are."]

Janai starts. "When it started.. our disagreement. I was okay but eventually I got lost and you kept going. How could I tell you… I didn't understand." Her bottom lip quivers, eyes darting to the side. "You," she pauses and looks at Gren, "and Gren have moved to Lux Aurea. Having to adapt to something revolutionary different. I should be able to learn sign language for you." 

[Gren and I made the decision to move here and be part of the exchange. And though we're a bit more unruly and prolly a handful. We knew the difficulty and didn't shy away from it. You have an endless line of responsibilities. You won't always have the time. That's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed by. But you need to tell me. I'm capable of writing or pulling in Gren or Kazi. Relationships are hard. We have to communicate. Even if I have to write down what I'm thinking from time to time or you need to talk out loud. Okay?]

Janai nods. Amaya turns to Gren [Thank you.] He vocalize and signs ["Anytime."] before exiting the room. 

With a shuddering breath Janai signs I love you. The gesture is a little sloppy but it'll improve in time. Amaya flips the paper over and hands it back. In the middle it reads: _I can think of a few creative ways to help you learn ; )_

With a quick flick of the wrist the paper falls to the floor. 

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, General." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to see other people start to write about these two. :)


End file.
